Gem-cendants
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Jewel at this point is the only one on her team that doesn't have powers or a weapon, but when an old myth claims Jewel, her team and her family will have to team up to get her back.
"Well, Luna, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into," Jewel said as she made her way out of the debris of the ship. Jewel was fifteen years old and seven feet tall. She had a different appearance compared to her friends. She had bright orange skin with red streaks on her arms and face, beige hair that nearly reached her feet, visible pupils, and a Jasper gem where her nose should have been.

"Well, I don't see what your problem is. I thought I drove rather fairly," Luna said emerging from the wreck with her water wings. Luna was fifteen just like Jewel, but Luna was slightly shorter than her. Luna's hair was a dark blue and was so short that it stopped at the end of her neck but pointed out in the back. She had light blue skin, a teardrop- shaped lapis lazuli on her back, she didn't wear any shoes, she wore a two-part beach dress that parted at her stomach that was a royal shade of blue, and wore a necklace around her neck with the pendant of a crescent moon. "Right, Penny?" Luna asked from behind her.

A green gem was reaching the surface of the debris and panting like crazy. "Jewel is right, Luna! You could have gotten us all killed!" Pennelopie cried. "And I told you, 'My name is Pennelopie, not Penny'!" Pennelopie was fourteen and was four feet tall. She had light blonde hair, light green skin, and had a triangle shaped peridot on her head. She wore a green suit with a yellow star in the center and placements of black on her stomach and chest.

"Sofia, how could you not see this coming?! You have future vision for crying out loud!" Rachel shouted helping her sister out of the rubble. Rachel and Sofia were twins created at the same time, but they didn't look like each other at all. However, since they were twins they were both thirteen. Rachel was just as tall as Pennelopie, had red skin with darker red hair, and wore a red shirt with shorts that were of a slightly darker shade, she wore red boots the same color as her shirt, and had a ruby gem on her left hand. Sofia, however, was as tall as Rachel and Pennelopie, but had light blue skin, white hair, which covered her one cyclopse eye, wore white gloves and a royal blue, flowing dress that always hid her legs and feet, and had a sapphire gem on her right hand.

"I tried warning you about this before we took off, but you wouldn't listen to me," Sofia calmly said once she was out of the rubble.

Suddenly, they all heard screaming from the ship. "I'm dead! We all just died! You killed us, Luna!" Pearle cried from inside the ship. Pearle was sixteen and taller than everyone else. She had extremely light white skin, dark blonde hair that was pulled back to a strange point, wore a simple flowing light blue dress with a yellow star on her chest, and wore darker blue flats.

"Stop fussing Pearle," Alexandra said coming out of the debris with Pearle while riding on her skateboard. "I got you, and you're not dead."

Alexandra wasn't much taller than Pennelopie and was now fifteen. She had long light purple hair that reach all the way to her feet, darker purple skin, wore small, white boots, black pants and a dark purple tank top.

They all stood there staring at the ship thinking of what they were going to tell their parents. They had just crashed a ship and barely escaped. "We are so dead," Jewel said breaking the silence.

"My mom isn't going to let me out of her sight for a year," Pennelopie cried.

"Easy for you guys to say," Jewel said back. "Your parents are going pay closer attention to you, while mine is going to beat me to a pulp."

"Don't be rediculous, Jewel. Your mom would never do that," Luna said leaning on Jewel.

"I guess your right, Luna," Jewel said. "Uh-oh!" Jewel said feeling around her chest. "Where's my necklace?" Jewel panicked.

"Don't worry, J. I got it right here," Alexandra said pulling the necklace out of her pocket.

"Thanks, Alexandra," Jewel gasped and put it around her neck.

"What is it with you and that necklace, anyway?" Pennelopie asked.

"It's just precious to me, okay?" Jewel said.

Steven had heard the crash outside and went to see what was going on. When he saw the girls and the crashed ship, he knew he had to go get the Crystal Gems.

"Yeah, Luna's right. We are all going to be just fine," Pearle said once she had calmed down.

"Pearle!" They heard Pearl shout from behind them.

"Ahh! Hide me! Hide me!" Pearle shouted upon hearing her mother's voice.

"Pennelopie!" Perdot shouted.

"Luna!" Lapis cried.

"Alexandra!" Amethyst screamed.

"Sofia! Rachel!" Garnet yelled.

"Jewel!" Jasper shouted.

The young gems turned around to see their mothers right behind them.

"Uh, hey, Mom. How's it going?" Pennelopie asked hoping to convert Peridot's attention away from the ship crash.

"What have you done? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Peridot cried. At this time, Perdot had gotten her limb enhancers back, so she towered over Pennelopie. Pennelopie was about to explain herself, but Peridot simply said, "You are not leaving my side again!" With that said, Perdot slapped a helmet on Pennelopie's head and put a leach around her.

"I don't even know where to begin with you two," Garnet said sternly to Racel and Sofia. "Sofia, you have the power of future vision. How could you have not seen this coming?"

One by one each parent had a long lecture with their daughters. Eventually, it came to Jasper and Jewel.

"Jewel, what do you think you were doing?" Jasper asked. Jewel wanted to say what happened, but she couldn't find her words. "I don't know how I can trust you again after this," Jasper stated firmly.

"But it wasn't my fault!" Jewel cried.

"I don't want to hear it, Jewel. You are grounded for a month," Jasper said firmly.

"I hate this planet!" Jewel cried and stormed off to the temple.

Everyone just stood there in shocked silence. "What did she just say?" Luna asked.


End file.
